The invention relates to a coil form of insulating material with breakthroughs provided in a flange part for the plug-in fastening of metallic connection elements for winding ends.
Coils for relays and other switchgear are usually wound by automatic machines and then assembled as a whole in the appropriate equipment. If connecting pins were already fastened in the coil form prior to the winding operation by molding or insertion, the winding ends can be wound by the automatic winding machine directly on the connection pins and soldered to them in a subsequent operation. However, it is usually not possible, due to production engineering limitations to attach the coil connection elements to the coil form prior to the winding operation; such as when sheet metal connecting elements of a larger size are involved. In this case, an auxiliary point of support, which may either be molded onto the insulating material of the coil form or be anchored in it in the form of a wire, is required for the mechanized winding on of the coil ends. In most of these cases excessive labor costs are required for the subsequent operation of connecting the winding ends of the connection wires carrying them to inserted sheet metal connecting parts.